


Desire

by Neoneiri



Series: Yookim shots [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri
Summary: A night of celebration leads to something more...
Relationships: Kim Jongkook & Yoo Jaesuk, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk, Yookim, kookyoo
Series: Yookim shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043823
Kudos: 13





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I am going to hell ㅠㅡㅠ.

He can’t remember how he got here. One moment he’s in a restaurant with all his colleagues celebrating their achievements, the next he finds himself in a bed with one of his closest dongsaeng on top of him. He can feel him kissing his neck, caressing his body while doing so. He tries speaking, trying to tell him to stop, but no words leave his mouth. He feels himself getting lost under the sensations that his touch brings him, and his drunken state makes it harder to try and stop him.  
He can feel him unbuttoning his shirt, caressing his chest and slowly moving from his neck to one of his nipples. Jae Suk tries to stop him, but Jongkook simply pins his arms above his head and takes the pink nub in his mouth. He licks and sucks on it, biting slightly to tease. His hand soon joins, pulling and teasing the other nub, rolling it between his strong fingers. Jae Suk arches feeling this. “You like this hyung?” Jongkook asks, smirking at the image of his hyung. Soon he starts moving his hands down towards Jae Suk’s hips, teasing and groping the skin there, bending down and biting it to leave marks. Jae Suk slightly opens his eyes, breathing heavily. “Ple...please stop Jongkook...This...this is wrongahh!!!” The sudden sensation on his member made him scream out loud. Jongkook smirked down at his hyung, continuing to palm him through his pants. “You were saying hyung?” He continues his ministrations, slowly pulling his hyungs pants and boxers off.  
Jae Suk tries to cover himself up, embarrassed on what is happening. Jongkook moves his hands away and quickly grabs his member, stroking slowly. “You are so beautiful hyung. Don’t cover yourself from me. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”Jongkook leans down and locks his lips with his hyung’s, using his tongue to invade the others cavity. Jae Suk moans from the pleasure he is feeling, and soon finds himself spilling over his belly and Jongkook’s hand. Jae Suk breaths heavily, and Jongkook kisses his neck. Suddenly he stands up and starts discarding his clothes. Jae Suk stares at him in a daze, already feeling tired and extremely confused with his current situation.  
Jongkook looks at the pale form of his hyung laying in bed. His beautiful pale skin is slightly pink from exertion, shining with both swear and his own spill. His neck now has purple spots from the love bites, and his lips were kissed cherry red.  
“Fuck hyung, you are so beautiful... How many times I dreamt of having you like this...Maybe I’ll have that mouth of yours do something…Get on your knees in front of me hyung.” Jae Suk looked at him, and felt a shiver at the predatory look his dongsaeng shot him. He gulped and quickly got on his knees. Jongkook caressed his hyungs face, moving his head to the back of Jae Suk’s head, guiding his mouth to his heated member. Jae Suk opened his mouth taking Jongkook’s member with it. He licked and bobbed his head, sucking on his dongsaeng’s erect manhood. Jongkook tightened his grip on the soft, dark locks of Jae Suk, and soon was viciously thrusting into his mouth. Jae Suk tried to stay steady, and soon Jongkook pulled away, seemingly close. He took a few breaths to calm himself, and smiled at Jae Suk. “We don’t want the party to end early, right hyung?”  
Jongkook slightly stroked his manhood to the image of his hyung, all pretty and abused. He easily picked him up and threw him on the bed. The image of Jae Suk sprawled made his erection twitch with interest, and without warning he pulled his hyung close, separating those beautiful legs.  
“Y...YA!!! What do you think you are doing Kookjong?!” Jae Suk said with light panic. Jongkook ignored him, and instead searched for something on the night table. Jae Suk tried to stand up, but the sudden feeling of a slicked finger making it’s way inside of him made him gasp. “Jong…jongkook-a… what...ahhh...st...stoppp…” Jae Suk arched his back at the feeling of a second finger entering him. Jongkook scissored his fingers, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Jae Suk continued clenching and pulsing around his fingers, and soon a third one joined in. “AHh, Jong...jongkook, pleasee…”  
Without warning, Jongkook pulled his fingers out at once, lifted Jae Suk’s legs over his shoulders, and entered him all at once. He stopped, feeling Jae Suk clench down on him and savoring the feel of being inside of him. Without warning he gave a hard thrust, causing a moan to escape his hyung’s mouth. “JONGKOOK, ahh…!!!” “Fuck hyung, you are so tight...You are finally mine.” Jongkook started moving his hips, taking Jae Suk’s waist in his tight grip, and fucking into him merciselessly. He thrusted harder and faster, biting any patch of pale skin available, and digging his fingers into his waist. Jae Suk kept on crying, biting his lip and shaking his head from the abuse. Jongkook was being rough, thrusting and hitting Jae Suk’s prostate a few times. He kept increasing the speed, coming out almost entirely and entering him with strength. The sounds his hyung was making were beautiful, and he wanted more.  
Jongkook soon pulled out and swiftly sat down, pulling his hyung with him and lining him again, entering him in one go. The change in position caused Jae Suk’s sweet spot to be hit many times, making him cry out in pleasure. Jongkook kept thrusting harder, controlling his hyungs hips and making him thrust back in time with his movement. Jae Suk’s eyes soon became blurry, and all he could say was his lover’s name. It all felt so good, and he hated himself for feeling like this. He felt that pit in his belly again, and soon spilled over both of them. Jongkook wasn’t there just yet. He flipped him over into his knees, pounding quickly into his hyungs used body. Jae Suk closed his eyes, crying at how he was being fucked into oversensitivity, hitting the mattress with each thrust against his body. “Pl...please…Jongk...kook,,,geu...geumanhae…”  
Jongkook leaned down and peppered kisses down his hyungs beautiful back, caressing his skin and increasing the speed even more. Soon he felt a knot, and without warning he spilled inside Jae Suk. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. He layed down next to him, pulling his hyungs smaller frame closer, and hugging him to his chest. He played with the dark locks, and after a few minutes he finally spoke. “I love you hyung…” There was no response, and Jongkook looked at his hyung who was fast asleep. Jongkook smiled slightly and just took the opportunity to kiss him. He would preserve this moment forever.


End file.
